The Search For The Mandala
by Bunnyyyy
Summary: Part One, The Maze.In this story, Legolas, Draco, Evelyn, and Kimmy team up in search of the all powerful crystal. But in order for them to suceed, they must first complete their first mission. Trust.
1. Chapter 1

**The Search For The Mandala**  
_The Maze  
_  
**Written by** Fragil Black Rose&&her cousin

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.

**About** In this magical tale, Legolas, Draco, Evelyn, and Kimmy are sent on a special mission to find the powerful crystal; the _Mandala_. But after a little game of Truth or Dare, they are sent on their first practice mission: to first learn how to trust on another.

**Shipping** ?/Draco?/Legolas

**Rating** PG 13 for disturbing conversations, language, and fighting scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One** Legolas & Draco.

At a land called Rivendale, also known as the land of the elves, was an elf named Legolas. An elf with flawless blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. His mind was lost in the mist of his thoughts as the rays of the sun shined down on the peaceful landscape of Rivendale. Oh, how he longed to be home. But what he wanted most, was to be with his friends.

He was wondering down the magical forest of Rivendale until something caught his eye. A blue bright and shimmering light out in the distance.

Curiosity got the best of him, making him slowly walk towards the light. On guard with his arrow ready and prepared just in case anything came his way, he followed the light into a clearing. Nearing the light he saw a barrier. He didn't think twice, but just entered the mystical light. It was as if he were magically drawn to it.

As he entered he heard a strong, feminine voice, "Legolas, you have finally come. I have been waiting for you."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked the bright nothingness.

"My name is Tinkie Winkie, and I came here to tell you that you have a mission to attend to. You have been chosen to retrieve the _Mandala_. This is a crystal ball. It may sound harmless, but looks may be deceiving. Its powers contain more power than all the rings put together. It can control the whole universe. You must find the person who took it."

"How am I going to find this _Mandala_?" He had decided to play along with this game.

"That will be the hard part of this mission. The _Mandala_ may be in any dimension. In-fact, you will not be alone in this mission of yours. You will be accompanied by three other people. They are named Kimmy, Evelyn, and Draco. Kimmy and Evelyn are from a future generation where technology is at its peak and still developing into a more advance world, while Draco is in similar to Evelyn and Kimmy's world, as well as yours. It's technology is not as advance as Evelyn's and Kimmy's, for in his world, he is not as far into the future and in a different dimension with magic and wizardry. They will help you to find the _Mandala_. We must not waste anymore time, let your journey begin. You will first get young Draco Malfoy and tell him about this mission."

As Legolas was listening he wondered to himself, "_What's technology_?" before walking to near a tree. He had not yet decided to believe in this, perhaps he was hearing things.

The earth began to shake around him, the trunk of the tree gave way, creating a great big hole filled with mixed colors.

The voice said, "Enter, and let the journey begin starting at a place called Hogwarts."

Legolas looked into the hole with curiosity.

"_To go, or not to go._"

To his luck, he felt a sudden push from nothing and fell right into the hole. He soon found himself laying on smooth damp grass, looking straight up at the sky as if he had taken a nap.

"Where am I?"

He sat up and looked around, hoping it was all a dream. There, in front of him, was an old yet beautiful enchanted castle. Trails of what looked like human children were swarming in and out of the castle. He picked up his bow n' arrow and stood slowly, dazed by the sight of the castle.

"This is where Draco is, but where is he exactly?"

He looked around when a sudden thought hit him. He didn't even know what this Draco person looked like, neither has he heard of him. What if Draco wasn't a human or elf? He hoped that voice he had heard earlier told him more about these people who are suppose to be on the mission with him. And as he began to walk towards the castle, the voice soon spoke as if reading his mind.

"Legolas."

He turned around as if looking for the voice, "Yes, I am here."

"You seem to be troubled."

Legolas looked around for any sign from which the voice could be coming from, "Yes. I don't know what… Draco looks like. I find it hard to look for him."

He quickly hid behind a tree as he saw a few people in black robes heading up the front steps and going inside. In the back of the group were 3 people, 2 fairly large guys and one guy with short blonde.

The voice then answered, "Do you see a boy with blonde hair like yours, but short and with a pointed face?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes. Is that him?"

"Of course it's him. That is Draco Malfoy, one out of the 3 who will be joining you. Now, he knows nothing of this mission yet, you must explain to him what is going on."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "But what if he doesn't believe me, what if he doesn't even listen?"

The voice slowly faded away, "You must make him listen, you must make him believe. It is up to you right now. I can say no more."

"_Wonderful,_" Legolas thought. "_How am I going to make him believe me, while I haven't already soaked everything in my mind yet? I'm still not sure if I am hallucinating or not._"

While Legolas was arguing with himself, he didn't notice the two companions had been accompanying Draco was with had separated. Draco was headed his way.

Draco's rude voice brought Legolas out of his thoughts, "What in the bloody hell are you wearing? You look like a freak."

Legolas looked down, quite surprised, and said, "I beg your pardon? I am an elf. My name is Legolas and in my world, these type of attire is what most elves wear."

"An elf? How could you be an elf? You're taller than me. Except the ears, there's where you got a point."

Legolas sighed and slightly shook his head, "We must not waste anymore time, we have a mission to attend to, and it is very important. Hurry and come with me."

"Are you nuts? Why should I go with you? I'm Draco Malfoy and I do not follow just anybody. Besides, I don't even know who the hell you are."

"_I knew this was going to happen! Were is that "voice" when you need her!_" Legolas thought to himself.

Then suddenly the feminine voice boomed out, "Did someone call me?

"Who was that?" Draco said as he looked around to see nobody in sight except for Legolas. Fear was clearly written in his eyes.

"Look, we must not waste anymore time, you guys still have to get the others so you can start to find the _Mandala_. Draco, you are one of the four that will help find the _Mandala_. It is a crystal ball that is more powerful than any wizard in your time, you must help find it before the holder of it causes any damage."

While Tinkie Winkie explained all this, Legolas couldn't help but think about how the voice said she would no longer help. And yet, here she was explaining everything.

Draco shook his head, "Look here lady or what ever you are, I think you got the wrong person. Shouldn't you be looking for Potter? You know, the guy with that stupid scar?"

"No. I have not made a mistake, the four that have been chosen have there own capabilities that make you guys strong and able to retrieve the _Mandala_ back."

"_If I go, I could finally prove that I am better than Potter and miss school!_" Draco silently thought to himself.

"All right," Draco began, "I will go, but what would I have to do?"

"As of now, you must now help pick up the remaining of your group. They are named Kimmy and Evelyn, or if you prefer, Kim and Evie. They are cousins."

"What are they?" Legolas finally asked after his long silence.

"They are humans but--" The voice got interrupted when Draco protested.

"Humans! You mean muggles? How are we going to get the _Mandala_ thingy if we are with weaklings?"

"Well if you didn't interrupt, you would know. These girls have their own special powers but they don't know their powers yet. They will know soon enough when your search begins. Now you guys should go and get them."

Not knowing what else to do, Legolas and Draco walked towards the Forbidden Forest, Draco looking somewhat scared of the past memories inside the forest, before coming to a halt near a tree.

"W-what are we doing here?" Draco said with a half weird and scared expression on his face.

"Just wait," Legolas said, looking not one bit scared.

The earth began to shake just like before and the port hole opened inside the tree. Legolas entered without any hesitation but Draco stayed back. He stood for a few seconds, thinking if this was some sort of joke Potter and his side-kicks might have schemed up. But he realized that they wouldn't waste their time, they were always busy saving the day or something.

Chest high, chin up, Draco marched into the portal. They were finally on their way to retrieve the next helper, Evelyn.


	2. Evie

**The Search For The Mandala**  
_The Maze  
_  
**Written by:** Fragil Black Rose&&her cousin

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.

**About:** In this magical tale, Legolas, Draco, Evelyn, and Kimmy are sent on a special mission to find the powerful crystal; the _Mandala_. But after a little game of Truth or Dare, they are sent on their first practice mission: to first learn how to trust on another.

**Shipping:** ?/Draco?/Legolas

**Rating:** PG 13 for disturbing conversations, language, and fighting scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One** Evie.

Legolas and Draco both found themselves laying on hard cement. The sky was dark, and light clouds of fog rolled out in front of them over the unknown land.

"Ugh...look at my robes," Draco complained as he started to dust imaginary dirt off his clothing.

Legolas sighed. He imagined Draco trying to survive during the time the fellowship was still together. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

Draco looked around and made a face of disgust, "I've seen these before. I think they're called _malls_, or something like that," He spat. "Muggles got weird names for things, it's a shame to have them in the world to tell you the truth."

Legolas looked around, "And what is this? This hard ground with white lines strewn all over the place?" He tapped the ground with the soul of his foot.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "It's called a parking lot. Honestly, where are you from?"

Legolas simply turned and walked towards the strange looking building, "A place that you'd never understand."

"Wait, who are we looking for again?"

"Someone named Evelyn, or Evie."

"Evie huh? What parent in there right mind would name their child Evie? Must be a muggle name. And...what's your name again?"

"Legolas," he replied simply.

Draco bursted out laughing. Nearby onlookers watched as the strange guy held his side while laughing at the taller, costumed blonde.

The voice then boomed out , "What's is going on here? You two are wasting time. Find Evie, then find Kimmy. Go into the mall and find Evie. I'll point her out once you are close to where she is. Now hurry."

"Right. Come along Draco," Legolas then ran to the front doors of the mall.

Draco caught up and once they stepped onto the black mat, the doors automatically opened. Legolas and Draco both jumped a little but showed no fear and walked in. People around them starting muttering and whispering to each other, they weren't exactly dressed like everyone else. They had entered at the end of the mall and began to walk towards the center. Legolas didn't care about all those who were staring, he was serious about missions, and he was serious about this one. In the meantime, Draco was very annoyed, rather ashamed, of all those who were watching them. It wasn't the greatest feeling he had.

He furrowed his eyebrows and muttered to himself, "You filthy muggles."

Tinkie Winkie's strong voice then boomed out again, and they finally realized, they were the only ones who could hear her, "You see that store to the right? You can hear music coming from it and it's filled with young teens. Go inside there and search for Evie. She should be in there."

Legolas and Draco looked at each other, as if unsure it would be a good idea to enter. But as if making a silence agreement, they stepped in.

"Ok, what does she look like?" Legolas said as he walked around, some girls giggling and whispering to each other as they watched Legolas and Draco. If this were an anime story, they'd have heart filled eyes, and a few would have fallen over after insanely drooling.

"Don't ask me, I can't even believe I'm in this muggle place!" Draco muttered, eyeing the girls in disgust.

As the two boys entered the store, both of them looked in wonder. The clothing was very strange, yet unique. Draco didn't even recognize the clothing.

As they looked, the mysterious voice started to speak once again, "Gentlemen, there has been a change of plans."

"What?" They replied in unison.

"Look at the girl that is wearing black knee length pants, and a teal and black tank top. In about 10 seconds, her mother is going to come and ask her if she is finished with her shopping."

After 10 seconds right on the spot, a middle aged woman walked in, looking quite irritated, and started talking to the young girl. With a look of disappointment, the young girl nodded and followed her mother out of the store. But on her way out, she spotted the two guys. Her eyebrows rose up into the "What the f----" look, until she caught eye contact with Draco. He furrowed his eyebrows, but felt a small smirk creep onto his lips. He wanted to mentally slap himself for even allowing the slightest hint of a response to her small smile.

"Wow she's good," Draco said, snapping back to reality and acting astonished by Tinkie Winkie's accuracy.

The voice continued to speak, "We can't continue the plan if others are with them, it would sabotage the whole mission. Get back to the parking lot and I will just transport you to her room. There, you would be able to talk to her alone."

Draco rolled his eyes as he followed Legolas back out to the parking lot. Legolas, although showing no sign of it, was started to get slightly irritated by how unorganized this whole mission was turning out to be. He was started to doubt this Tinkie Winkie person.

"Hold on tight!" the voice popped up all of the sudden.

Before they were even able to reply, they landed in a small plain room. Legolas had the luck of landing on the bed. As for Draco, he gracefully landed on his back on the not-so-soft carpeted floor.

"She could of told us before she transported us! Not right on the spot!" yelled Draco.

"Yes, I know. So this is her room, looks quite strange. I've never seen anything like it. Actually almost everything I've seen in this world is nothing like mines." Legolas said as he pulled open a pair of curtains, revealing a small closest.

"Don't touch anything! You don't know what they are used for, and besides you might scare her if she sees you in here touching her stuff." The voice assumed.

"Look, VOICE or what ever you are called! Will you please stop zapping us all of a sudden to places!" Draco yelled with anger.

"What are you trying to say? I do tell you when you will be teleported."

"Yeah, but--never mind!"

"My apologizes but you must sit on the couch and wait till she enters and closes the door. That's when you will get your chance to talk to her. She will be arriving in 10 minutes, be prepared to say what is our mission." With that last word the voice vanished once again.

" It's getting really annoying when she does that!" Draco answered, "Which one of us is going to explain it to her?"

"I think you should Draco, for she is about your age."

"I guess so." Again, if this were an anime, Draco would have had a large sweat drop on the top of his forehead.

10 MINUTES LATER…

"This bloody place is so boring, what's taking so long?" Draco said. He was laying on mattress that was placed on the floor as a bed. He found the black comforter quite comforting.

"Draco, its only been a couple of minutes, she should be here any minute." Legolas had busied himself with examining the room. One the wall were two posters. On posters showed two unusual guys, both with black hair. On the top of the poster said "Naruto" and the names that went along with the two guys were "Itachi Uchiha" and "Sasuke Uchiha." The other poster held the same Sasuke Uchiha, but standing next to him was a blonde haired boy with what looked like some-sort of whiskers.

In the corner, a shiny wooden desk stood with a bunch of books, and a small drawer of jewelry. An empty plastic bottle stood next to the books as well as a tall bottle of baby lotion. A nice piece of clear fabric was hooked to the ceiling of the room, giving the room a sort of exotic look.

As if on que, the door swung open and entered the young girl. Draco and Legolas recognized that she was no longer wearing the same outfit. Meaning she was here in the room earlier. It didn't make sense as to how her and her mother had beat them.

Draco noticed that her hair was semi-silky, long, and black. Her skin was a very nice tanned color, as her eyes were almond shaped around two dark brown orbs. She stood short as about 5'2 or 5'1, Legolas noticed.

She closed the door and began to rock her head back and forth while quietly singing a long with music they could not hear. She didn't even noticed two strangers in her room.

Legolas watched her with raised eye brows, "_Is there something wrong with her head?_"

"_Is she nuts? How could she not have noticed us yet? I'm laying on her bloody bed! Wait…I'm laying on her bed_?!" Draco instantly stood up

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret…" She sang while twirling into her room.

As if blinking into reality, she noticed the two guys staring at her. There was a good 5 second silence before she dropped her MP3 cell phone and opening her mouth to let out a scream.

Legolas used his speed and in a flash, had his hand covering her mouth, "Evie please stay clam, we aren't here to harm you. Please do not scream."

Evie tried her best to scream but it was no use, Legolas's grip on her was tight and only murmurs could be heard out of her.

"I will let go if you promise not to scream."

Evie looked around frantically before setting eyes on Draco, who stood bored looking with his arms crossed. Her recognized him from earlier and instantly calmed down. Evie nodded, and Legolas released his grip from her mouth.

She looked at them both and said quietly, "W-what are you guys d-doing here? And how did you get in?" She pulled the head phones out of her ear.

"Well, you see. Um...it's not that easy to explain, we...errrr...um," Draco began, trying to think of the best explanation but instead found himself incapable of logical words.

Evie raised her eyebrows as she suddenly realized, or thought she realized, what was going on.

"You're…you're robbers…I knew it!" She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and held it up like it was a bomb. "I'll call the police!"

Draco stepped back a bit, not knowing what the heck it was but knew most muggle things were dangerous, in the meantime, Legolas examined it.

"What is this-this...thing?" Legolas slightly shook his head. "This world is quite odd to tell you the truth."

Evie looked at him like he was crazy

Draco shook his head "Listen, don't call the please."

"The 'P-O-L-I-C-E." Evie corrected him.

He looked at her funny, "Well, I'd understand you better if it weren't for your pathetic accent!"

Draco shook his head and thought, "_Hmmm...got the attitude of that mudblood Granger. I knew muggles and mudbloods weren't that different._"

"Anyway. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am warning you now to call me Malfoy, Malfoy and nothing else."

"How 'bout Draco-san?"

Now it was Draco's turn to have the "What the f---" look.

Legolas shook his head as he listened to Draco, "This boy needs to learn manners."

He then looked over to Evie as Draco glared daggers at him, "And I am Legolas."

Evie looked at both the guys, she seemed to be a wee bit calmer, but was still ready to scream when needed.

"So, what are you two doing here?" She said, somewhat annoyed that two random guys were in her room for reason that were totally unknown to her.


End file.
